


生活的真相

by RRRfermecat



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat





	生活的真相

1\. “世界上只有一种英雄主义，就是在认清生活的真相之后，依然热爱生活。” --- https://www.jianshu.com/p/af1f764cf0bb

2\. 生活告诉我们要学会成熟，而许多人所谓的成熟，不过是被习俗磨去了棱角，变得世故而实际了。那不是成熟，而是精神的早衰和个性的消亡。生活告诉我们：“你要习惯任何人的忽冷忽热，也要看淡任何人的渐行渐远。” --- https://www.jianshu.com/p/af1f764cf0bb

3\. "It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs, who comes short again and again, because there is no effort without error and shortcoming; but who does actually strive to do the deeds; who knows great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause; who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement, and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who neither know victory nor defeat." --- MAN IN THE ARENA - Theodore Roosevelt


End file.
